beast wars: friendship is magic
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: summary: when a fan of transformers beast wars ends up in equestria as a maximal he must defend twilight sparkle from a new threat in three years after the royal wedding. now he will shatter the expectations of being a guardian as he adjusts to live in equestria. even when other maximals start to appear allowing him to make a group that will show the world that the planet will not
1. Chapter 1 new world new form

summary: when a fan of transformers beast wars ends up in equestria as a maximal he must defend twilight sparkle from a new threat in three years after the royal wedding. now he will shatter the expectations of being a guardian as he adjusts to live in equestria. even when other maximals start to appear allowing him to make a group that will show the world that the planet will not be left undefended once the elements of harmony are gone. now unleash the beast wars yet again.

chapter one: a new world and a new form.

all he could hear was the wind and smell grass. then his sense of touch returned as he felt the sunlight on his body along with the grass below him. he opened his eyes once he realised he wasn't where he last remembered being. he saw he was in a clearing of some forest that looked really familiar. the trees were dark and twisted and had some kind of wild feel to them that seemed unnatural for some tried to remember what he was doing when he ended up in this clearing. he was looking up the japanese version of the transformers beast wars series including the neo and ll series. then he stumbled upon a picture of applebloom being a transformer then a sudden glow. now he looked around and then noted his body felt off. he stood and then froze when he heard gears whirl. he looked to his hands seeing black metal and that they were slightly clawed. on his wrists were folded fox paws. he looked to his chest to see it was a fox head in a birds eye view kind of place. he went to a nearby pond and took a look. he was definitely not human anymore that much he could tell.

he was mostly black and white with crimson being the dominant color. his legs were that of a foxes with a silver band at the ankle and was split at the knee to reveal a metal kneecap. his thighs were chrome and had outer armor that looked like part of a fox was compressed into that spot. his hips were black and had a band on top that looked like a belt with a maximal symbol as a buckle. it was a black face of an animal in a red background. his lower abdomen was comprised of silver metal with black trim. his arms were similar to his legs only they looked more like knight armor with silver joints. his head was the clincher though. it resembled the first version of cheetor's head only fox themed and looked mixed with lio juniors head. it was red and his mouth area was comprised of silver metal and had four fangs two above and two below. his eyes were blue and had a silver pupil that looked a lot like a cats. his helmet was red and trimmed with black. his hair was now a more calm red. he looked at the eyes of the fox on his chest to see the eyes color was amber but had the same pupil as his optics. he felt for a tail and then realised it was under the back armor and saw a hilt over his right shoulder. 'my tail is a sheath that is unusual and my left arm feels like i cot a collapsible shield under the gauntlet wait a moment i'm a...' thought the male as he felt his eyes widen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" was heard throughout the forest and that sent a few flocks of birds flying. he heard the sound of a pair of wings quickly approach his position and on instinct transformed into a wolf sized red and black fox and just in time to pass out not noticing a cyan mare pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail arrive. "yesh that is one huge fox guess it was what made that yell must have gotten injured better get fluttershy this is not a normal fox judging by it's size." said the mare and she quickly flew off.

the fox slowly came to in what seemed to be a him was a bunch of animals and feeding them was a buttercream pegasus with a pink mane and she had calm green eyes like he used to as a human only his was hazel. the fox then notice the lone white rabbit next to him. he seemed to not be afraid of him as he knew foxes were a rabbit's predator. wait yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail. he felt his eyes widen at the realization of where he was. he was in equestria home to the six mares that act as the world's guardians. and by the look of the newspaper on the table before him about seven weeks before the royal wedding.

then his situation came back and now that he was calmer now he felt excitement as he realized he was a transformer now sure he was now a robot but a biomechanical one so he was still organic in a sense. so he can still do anything a human or pony as the world suggest he is in can do and can live as long as the two rulers of the planet. but first he had to come up with a new name as his human one was not good for a descendant of an autobot.

names like foxfire, wildclaw and kyuubi went through his mind. he quickly discarded foxfire as he was sure he had no fire type weapons, kyuubi was out as he had no extra tails. wildclaw just sounded wrong to him as a person. then the perfect name came to him. guardian. it fit his personality and the japanese myths of foxes.

but he needed a last name. hm he was partial to kitsune. no he switched names around. kitsune guardian.

that sounds right and he can go by kit for short. but for now better keep silent until the main six needed help and last he checked discord was due to be released next week. he looked angel bunny right in the eye and sent a message that said he would help keep the others in line for his owner if he did not antagonize him and that also went for you. angel went wide eyed. the new guy must of heard of his reputation as a tough bunny and was showing him the respect he deserved.

then he saw the second message the fox sent with his eyes. it said:and don't give your owner a hard time i know you are high maintenance but that doesn't mean you have to put stress on your owner while she is showing you kindness. it is not good for her confidence. sometimes i wonder how she puts up with you as sometimes you contradict your own name. i know you care for her but please make sure she can count on your best behavior.

i heard about what you did to those animals after the gala incident. that made angel whiter than usual. only one phoenix knew how far he really cares for fluttershy and that female bird vowed not to mess with her again. but how did this wolf-sized fox know that. angel looked at the fox and saw that he was definitely not normal. for one winter is due in the next eight days and the fox still had his summer coat.

he didn't look like a normal fox with being black and red but no white tip at his tail and underbelly, and that his pupils was the oddest color. then again he came from the everfree forest but even those foxes looked normal besides the one odd fox he met with nine tails. she at least was kind enough to look for lost animals and ponies and show them the way home. but the aura of this fox was that of a protector and alpha. angel then nodded to him and was glad as both gained mutual respect for each other. this fox was wiser than he first thought.

fluttershy than noticed the fox was awake. he smiled at her and gave a few yips explaining his deal with the bunny. fluttershy smiled and was glad for the help. the fox was able to help with the chores and made sure the animals got their exercise with angel helping. sooner then the fox now named kitsune guardian knew winter appeared and he apparently was frozen in a pillar of ice by discord. so yeah he was only able to move his eyes when rainbow spotted him after a few weeks. fluttershy panicked when she found him and asked twilight to help. that was when kitsune met the rest of the main rainbow was the one to find him and got fluttershy to him. applejack was able to shatter the base of the pillar and drag it to the farm. twilight scanned the pillar and found only celestia can melt it. rarity then asked why he still had his summer coat of fur. that made kitsune tell angel with his eyes that it was an odd genetic defect and asked him to pass it to fluttershy. that made twilight raise an eyebrow as that meant the fox was sentient. and smart. spike sent the letter and celestia soon arrived with luna. "so this is a part of discord's magic we missed" said celestia. "i wondered what happened to kitsune when discord got free. apparently kitsune tried to protect the cottage from that spirit of chaos" said fluttershy translating for angel who witnessed the short fight. celestia soon got kitsune's head free and he saw the rest of the main six clearly.

twilight was a violet unicorn with pink and purple streaks in her mane of indigo hair. she had purple eyes and was looking at him curiously.

rainbow was the same mare that found him after he panicked and passed out from shock. her dark magenta eyes looked at him in worry.

rarity was a alabaster unicorn with purple curled mane and tail. her eyes were light purple almost amethyst

applejack was an orange mare with a brown stetson over her blonde mane and she had emerald eyes.

pinkie pie was as her name suggested pink with a bouncy mane and blue eyes.

princess celestia was a white alicorn in gold regalia with her tri colored hair but kitsune knew it used to be just light pink. it was now pink,green and blue and seemed to move without any actual wind.

luna was deep blue and had a mane that resembled the night sky. she wore blue regalia and had emerald eyes. once kitsune was free he shivered as while he can't feel anything thanks to being part machine that doesn't make it so that his subconscious cannot mimic the definitely felt stiff from being frozen he sighed as celestia dried him off with a quick spell and he was now running at high speed to get rid of the stiffness. he felt some pops that meant he had gotten the stiffness out. he nodded his thanks. he decided to stay silent until chrysalis made her move. he briefly wondered what her reaction to another shapeshifter would be. hey he was a fox and they are known for their pranks.

soon though the lesson zero incident came he was affected by the want it need it spell and it took his will not to talk and resist. he managed and snapped twilight out of the used fluttershy as a translator to suggest therapy for the six as discord obviously did a number on their minds. celestia had to admit the fox had a point and a strong also agreed that kitsune was sentient like they were. so far only luna knew kitsune's secret when she entered his dream the week before by accident.

cue the flashback

-dream-

luna found herself in a odd corridor and walking down it was a odd machine that looked like it was mixed with a cheetah. it was humanoid and had a odd symbol. then she found the room that had the fox known as kitsune looking around before he shifted. his legs opened up and shifted to resemble an armored leg letting him stand on his hind legs as the chest opened and his tail went flat onto his back as the opened chest relocated to the back and compressed. his arms shifted to resemble knight armor as the front paws flipped to reveal hands. the final change was his head as it folded down onto the chest and a head similar to the cheetah machine from earlier rose from where the fox head was. he stretched but froze when he saw luna in the doorway.

"geez princess did not expect you to enter my dreams this soon i guess you want answers huh" said kitsune. "we do what are you" said luna. "currently i'm of a race of biomechanical beings known as cybertronians but i wasn't always like this. i used to be human when i was looking something up. next thing i know i'm in equestria like this. of course i panicked when i realized i was in a different body. that was what got rainbow's attention. before i passed out i transformed to my bodie's beast mode then rainbow arrived. when i realized where i was i decided to help protect this world. back home this world was part of a novel series so i got a bit of future knowledge. in three weeks time twilight's brother shining armor will marry princess cadence whose talent is love. but i wont tell you what will happen only that the events will strain twilight's friendships and her relationship to celestia.

your bond pretty much was unaffected. and this was before i got the six into therapy since discord really did a number on them. before that that would have made twilight even more emotionally unbalanced. she already had one rage shift and i don't want her to go insane again.

but i will tell you this twilight will complete starswirl's unfinished spell and ascend to alicorn status, i will show you what my mind imagined on one of twilight's more impressive feats" said kitsune as the scenery shifted and luna watched twilight handle an ursa minor with ease.

"this is why twilight is destined to be a princess as she has such a connection to magic it is borderline insane. and she only went insane until i snapped her out of it. she has more control over her magic then even your sister. she has to as the day she got her cutie mark and became celestia's pupil she had a huge magical surge.

she hatched a dragon egg and turned everypony in the room into plants and had no control until celestia calmed her down. and this was when she was eight. and as she lived with celestia at that moment as her personal student she grew up seeing celestia as a second mother as she was raised mostly by celestia. this plus the insanity made twilight unstable in trying to impress celestia thus the want it need it spell incident. and with what i know twilight will be having a hard heart is currently fragile and if celestia hurts her magic might surge again. and it will be hard for her to recover. oh and ask celestia about the tree of harmony. and tell her to check for seeds around it. that was the source of the everfree. it will show twilight a interesting fact about celestia used to having just pink hair" said kitsune.

luna looked at him in a deadpan. "discord was eating something black when you faced him those were seeds that are feeding off the tree of harmony's magic" said kitsune. luna felt her eye's widen. "there is a mystery once the elements of harmony are returned to the tree and the girls will have to find six keys. that's as far as my future knowledge goes so i don't know where the keys are. my guess hidden in the six major cities of equestria when discord ruled" said kitsune.

"it is inevitable that twilight learns this past" said luna. "trust me when i say this she was forced to run equestria when both you and celestia vanished and the everfree started to spread" said kitsune.

"what next the crystal empire and sombra returning" said luna. "that's actually the next major event after the wedding" said kitsune."i will have to tell my sister about all this and as you have good intentions keep a good eye on the bearers" said luna. "wait till after the wedding and when twilight will at least get my help in recovering from the whole thing" said kitsune.

luna then left after nodding.

-end flashback-

kitsune was brought out of his thoughts when spike revealed the letter that will start one of twilight's worse adventures. looks like the royal wedding has come. and kitsune smiled excited to finally end the silence he put himself had made sure pinkie would never find out. that gal was way to hyper and random to trust with his secret. it was his surprise and he wanted to keep it secret. pinkie suddenly had her doozy pinkie sense. then a swish of her tail and an ear flap and her eyes spasmed. "whoo a double hitter first a doozy and then a surprize at the same time at the wedding i wonder why my pinkie sense wanted to tell me that i'm confused there" said pinkie. 'and that's why i have to keep her out of the loop' thought kitsune. (end chapter)


	2. Chapter 2: reveal and a wedding

the eight of them was currently on a train heading to canterlot. kitsune smirked while listening to twilight rant at how insulting she found her brother just let her know in a letter and not in person. kitsune knew then that twilight was going to have even more heartache then the show portrayed. he was surprised luna invited him but with his knowledge he really shouldn't be. he watched as the rest of the main six ask twilight about her brother. he wasn't surprised when they looked at her in shock when she revealed that her brother was captain of the guard. kitsune yipped to fluttershy and she gasped. "what is it fluttershy" asked rainbow. "kitsune brought up a point of who the bride is he said that cadence is another word for cadenza and seems to know it's spanish whatever that is" said fluttershy. "sounds like a language hm now that i think about it the only pony i know by the name of cadence is my foalsitter who is celestia's niece and an alicorn herself wait" said twilight as her eyes widened. "WHAT!" yelled twilight in shock. "geez twi be more louder and i think celestia can hear you" whispered kitsune under his breath. spike with his hearing easily heard him and gave the fox a look that said they would have a just deadpanned and nodded. 'well i was planning on revealing myself when chrysalis did and try to settle things peacefully hm dna scanners in my optics now i can check if twilight is related to chrysalis' thought kitsune who scanned twilight without anyone noticing and waited till he saw 'cadence' to see if it was true. that meant he also had to scan twilight's parents just in case. he felt his eyes widen as the shield shining put up came into view. 'that's not normal it's crimson instead of pink something is really off here' thought kitsune when they went through. it was then kitsune saw how he was able to pass as he saw the tickets glow. 'must be how chrysalis got in not good' thought kitsune. the eight got off the train and kitsune spotted the white and blue unicorn in a red shirt and white sash with the medals that showed his rank as captain walk up. his light blue eyes looked at the fox in confusion.

"luna invited kitsune here to help guard the city" said fluttershy. then twilight really ripped shining a new one for letting her know about him being engaged by letter and not in person. kitsune chuckled with rainbow finding it funny. kitsune smirked and the two high-tailed. the two looked a lot like siblings there despite the differences in applejack's was giggling and made a mental note not to make the same mistake shining armor made with her own wedding if sweetie belle will act like twilight. for some reason her and spike shuddered in unison. kitsune saw the line of thought rarity had and then the reaction she and spike had. he yipped to fluttershy about what he saw and she giggled in surprise. it was no secret that spike was in love with rarity but rarity didn't even know. they were not that far apart in age as spike was born the same day the main six got their cutie-marks. the two in question looked at the laughing fox in confusion. kitsune then spotted the disguised changeling and scanned her dna and pulled up a comparison test program to see if the two were related. but he wondered how he can see through the disguise. must be because he is technically similar in that he himself was in disguise the fox transformer saw it would take him a half hour to finish the dna test.

so he went with spike to help patrol meeting up with luna. "ah kitsune right on time" said luna. "hello princess sadly when twilight found out who the bride was i spoke under my breath and spike heard me". said kitsune. "okay why haven't you spoke in all the time we knew you" said spike. "because i was still getting adjusted to suddenly being in another dimension and a different body. my world only saw this world as fiction novels and comics and i wasn't always a fox. and by the looks of it i got no way home so new world, new body, and thus new name. i doubt my human name would fit my new body.

i mean have you ever heard of a fox named james scism? that would make me a laughing stock so i chose the name kitsune guardian as it fits both this body and my personality. that and allow me to keep my dignity. princess luna found out my secret by accident by dream walking. oh and due to my world i got some future knowledge of this world and unfortunately this wedding is going to go to tartarus before it goes without a hitch. but i allready noticed a change the force field should have been pink not red" said kitsune looking at the shield over the city."shining doubled the strength of the shield just this morning" said luna. "yeah but it won't work as the threat is already inside and twilight was the only pony not fooled by it. "said kitsune. he heard a commotion and looked to see five of the six and celestia plus shining armor leave the reception hall.

"that was fast guess the changeling really got them fooled better go and find twilight and the real bride" said kitsune. spike and luna looked shocked. "i am able to see through the changeling's magic for some reason. and learned an interesting fact they literally shapeshift and not disguise themselves. celestia just broke twilight's heart in the worst way. she practically disowned twilight as her student. and the others have just abandoned her.

shining i can forgive as he's brainwashed at the can you please teleport me to the crystal caves under canterlot" said kitsune. "sure and spike get to the wedding and stall it until twilight and cadence can get there" said luna charging the spell. a ding sounded and kitsune looked shocked. "well this will be awkward i will explain later" said kitsune.

he vanished in a midnight blue flash. he reappeared in the cave and right next to twilight. "kitsune what the how did you" said twilight. "luna, she teleported me here when we saw the others leave without you" said kitsune as twilight looked at him in shock. "i was going to reveal this ability today anyway twilight but for now we got a bride to free and save the kingdom but after this i doubt you friendship with the others will not be strained. that and with celestia all but disowned you as her student will make things awkward for a long while.

celestia made a mistake there as did the others. even if you were to get the elements they won't work as your harmony is in shards right now" said kitsune. just then chrysalis decided to taunt twilight. kitsune managed to prevent twilight from attacking the real bride.

"twilight that is the real cadence i got the ability to see through the changeling magic somehow. but first let's get out of here spike is stalling the wedding until we can get there" said kitsune. "did that fox just talk" asked cadence.

"yep and i will need an explanation from him later" said twilight. "well if it is any consolation princess luna knew about this for three weeks and is right now one of twilights only friends right now" said kitsune with cadence on his back as he led the way out. "why would that be" said cadence.

"chrysalis really fooled the other elements of harmony and celestia all but disowned twilight as her student. biggest mistake she ever made as she is still recovering from discord and the small slip into insanity good thing i suggested therapy for her otherwise this would have been a lot worse. without that she would have become even more insane but the worst pain anyone can feel is the heartbreak of what celestia did to her. even i can see twilight saw celestia as a second mother" said kitsune.

"and don't get me started on fluttershy she just betrayed her element i guess from twilight's expression. she used her infamous stare on her. now we are going to have to distract the cutie mark crusaders as they are being controlled by chryssalis as i can see the exit" said kitsune. cadence sighed resolving to give the bearers of the elements of harmony a piece of her mind. her aunt as well. "what about shining" asked cadence.

"he's brainwashed at the moment so i can forgive him. twilight was pretty much the only pony not fooled by the queen of the changelings. she knows you to well i guess. celestia knows that but made the biggest mistake of her life. this is really going to be worse then the nightmare moon incident" said kitsune. "not to mention how awkward this confrontation is going to be" said kitsune. "why do you say that." asked twilight

"because i'm actually a biomechanical being and i took a scan of your dna and chrysalis' own. you're both cousins. your part changeling that would explain that one rage shift you went into from what i heard. fluttershy wouldn't shut up about you turning white with a fiery mane and tail oddly she noted your cutie-mark vanished when that happened. which got me curious" said kitsune and twilight looked shocked.

"your a robot fox that explains the fur coat" said twilight. "biomechanical i am organic in a sense that is insulting twilight" said kitsune. "sorry hard to take in here and you kept quiet for eight weeks! why stay that silent until now" said twilight.

"i was adjusting to being in a new world and dimension plus a new body.i just explained this to spike earlier. not only that but i had to rename myself as my old one wouldnt fit this body so my full name is kitsune guardian" said kitsune. "but call me kit i am only fourteen" said kitsune. 'you chose the most fitting name considering what discord did to you" said twilight.

"yeah despite not feeling the ice my subconscious from my original body still reacted to it. i was really stiff" said kitsune. he spotted the cmc and cadence threw her bouquet. "hold on princess i'm about to hit overdrive" said kitsune once he saw the wedding hall. twilight had only time to grab kitsune's tail before he shot of at high speed. kitsune charged through the doors stopping the wedding.

"that's not the real cadence the real one is right here" said kitsune shocking the rest of the main six and celestia. "kitsune!" said fluttershy in shock. "i'm not talking to you fluttershy you betrayed your element and what were you thinking using the stare on twilight. you knew she was still recovering from discord. you might have made her relapse" said kitsune in a annoyed tone. fluttershy winced.

"and celestia i am mad at you as well with how long twilight knows cadence you should have thought something was off when twilight suddenly act so different around her. besides i can see through disguises right queen chrysalis" said kitsune looking at the changeling. he set cadence down. and twilight avoided the other bearers of the elements. this made them wince. they saw how she looked at them in fear. "guess it was useless to keep this up" said chryssalis. in a flash of green fire her true form was revealed. she was black with a green band and seemed insect like. she looked like an insect version of an alicorn. just without a cutie mark. there was craters in her legs and mane that looked like holes. her horn was twisted and jagged. her teeth were fangs. "well that feel's so much better" said chryssalis.

"and now for the awkward part" said kitsune. "what do you mean awkward" said chryssalis. "you were about to marry your own cousin" said kitsune. silence reigned in the building and then everyone but shining, cadence, twilight and kitsune shouted in unison

" what!" "and now my own reveal" said kitsune. "kitsune guardian henshin" said kitsune. his legs opened up revealing chrome as they shifted in shape and he stood on his hind tail went up against his spine as the under belly of his torso opened up revealing machinery and it moved to the back and compressed down hiding the tail as a hilt folded out over his shoulder. his front arms shifted and the paws folded to reveal metal hands. the final change was the fox head went on a hinge to reveal it was now his upper torso.

rising in it's place was a robotic head that seemed like a knights with blue optics. his left arm's gauntlet unfolded into a shield. "this is how i know i took a scan of you and twilight's dna. turned out twilight is part changeling and saw the two of you are indeed related" said kitsune. "did luna know about this part of you kitsune" asked twilight stunned. "yep she found out by accident though when she entered my dreamscape" said kitsune.

they noted he was at least two feet taller then celestia. "WAIT if they are my cousins then why am i just finding out about this now" said chryssalis. "my guess your mother hid this from you so you would be a more traditional changeling though you just broke tradition with the reveal" said kitsune with a shrug. "this is a shock to me as well and why this is going to be awkward you better release shining armor from the mind control now and let me explain the situation also call off the changelings shining doubled the shield's strength this morning. so they won't be breaking through. now can someone bring twilight's parents here we got a explanation to hear.

oh and celestia thanks to your actions today the elements are useless trust me when i say you made the biggest mistake ever" said kitsune. "that reminds me i need to let you six have a piece of my mind later right now the only friend twilight has is aunt luna, spike, me and kitsune now. spike as he was with luna and kitsune when this went down, me as i was not even there to begin with thanks to twilight's apparent cousin, and kitsune as he was trying to fix this whole mess." said cadence. shining blinked and looked around. "is the wedding over" asked shining. "not even begun shining let me explain" said kitsune before he retold what happened. he looked shocked at chrysalis and twilight then face-hoofed. "i can't wait to see how mom and dad are going to explain this" said shining.

"as for you princess celestia i agree that you made a very big mistake" he added looking at celestia. "yeah and i had spike check on the elements of harmony they are stone again the same state they were in before twilight and the others reawoke them" said kitsune.

"chrys i think it's your job to fix this whole mess while we wait for twilight velvet and midnight" said kitsune. the two unicorns in question just walked in. "by the allspark finally care to explain how twilight is part changeling you two" asked kitsune. midnight looked startled. "that reminds me i need to check shining's dna to just to be sure" said kitsune. a purpled grid beam shot out of kitsune's eyes and went down shining armor. he showed a hologram of twilight's dna, chrysalis' dna, and now shining's dna. they showed a 64% match. "yep he's part changeling as well so care to explain you two" asked kitsune.

"well you see i always was a changeling heck i was chrysalis' mother's younger brother by a year. velvet knew at the first time we met. and by the look on my daughter's face she got that as well. the twilights always seem to see through disguises and deception like a hot knife" said midnight. "it's a genetic gift us sparkle mares have it dates back to the time of discord's rule" informed velvet. "well me and chrystal had a bet going on that i would never find a mare that would accept me and she lost even before it began. velvet was always sneaking out of equestria just to see me. chrystal of course banished me when she found out. so i moved to canterlot and eventually married velvet. that was the start of it.

when shining was born was when chrystal visited to apologize for banishing me out of anger. she actually visited when twilight was born and brought chrysalis along to meet her cousins. that was when twilight tried her hand at shapeshifting ended up turning white and had fire for hair. gave chrystal a shock and chryssie immediately mimicked twilight and we had a hard time telling them apart. haha i still remember how shining had the idea of using water to put out the fire then once the fires came back they were the colors of the manes they originally had made it easier after that. chrystal then was saying that the two were so close they were more like siblings then cousins" said midnight as he reminisced.

"i still remember that one nightmare night where that young trixie accidentally brought the decorations to life and chrysalis had to calm twilight down from the magic surge she went into from the panic that was about two years after she became celestia's student. "said velvet with a giggle. "well then want me to tell you what was going on today as i'm sure you're wondering why twilight is avoiding her friends and mentor" said cadence. kitsune then covered his ears and hid behind luna in beast mode as the two parents suddenly gave celestia a riot act lecture and how irresponsible she acted. luna shared a look with kitsune that said never make those two mad. "midnight your guise" said kitsune. the changeling looked down seeing he was indeed in his true form. unlike chryssalis he was deep blue and had black bands instead of green. what startled the others was that he had no craters. his horn was not twisted and jagged and his fangs resembled regular teeth. he also had his cutie-mark.

" huh you're right thanks" said now had proof that she was indeed part changeling fainted as the whole day caught up with her. kitsune sighed. "well chrysalis cadence while she gets over the shock you two better fix this entire fiasco as i am sure that these six are still going to regret letting the wedding get the best of them i mean celestia you know that after this twilight would have been actually related to you once the wedding was over right cadence is your niece"said kitsune as he put twilight on his back. "i will take twilight to her quarters so she can recover a relapse is definitely going to happen and i need to snap her out of the insanity again. afterwards we will see about repairing her friendship with the others.

oh and rainbow can you get the cmc they are in the caves under canterlot" said kitsune. rainbow nodded and left. meanwhile twilight's folks were still chewing out celestia. chryssalis and cadence just watched this in amusement. before chrysalis apologized to cadence for what happened. "i accept the apology you know why don't you have the changeling become actors that would help with the feeding problem" said cadence. "now that is an idea with our abilities that would be a cinch" said chryssalis. "now to have the other bearers of harmony repair their friendship and get twilight to open up to them again my future in laws got celestia covered" said cadence.

"yep this will take a while" said chryssalis. rainbow then returned and chryssalis removed the control she put on the fillies. one recap later to the three caught them up to speed and the two siblings berated their older scootaloo berated rainbow. fluttershy was already taken care of by kitsune earlier and that left pinkie pie to be addressed by cadence as chryssalis went to shining and apologised for the control. she wondered if she she can move her hive to ponyville and keep an eye on twilight. already she felt a change in her personality. the revelation of her cousins brought back a part of her she lost when chrystal her mother died. she also scanned twilight and found she was also a queen level changeling so she had to mentor her cousin on the ways of a queen changeling.

"well kitsune was right this went to tartarus before it will get better" said a slap was heard and kitsune walked in shaking his tail. "she almost turned me into a tree in her insanity and i had to snap her out of it in time you didn't feel the surge" said kitsune once he saw their expressions. "no she had another surge" said celestia. "yeah she was lashing out and your presence may make things worse. i already had her going back for more therapy. the local doctor is already applying memory spells to accelerate the process in time for the wedding and to help her get over the trauma" said kitsune. "did you really had to slap me in the face with your tail kitsune" said twilight as she walked in. "yes as you nearly lost your mind completely and i had to give you something to focus on. and apparently everyone here didn't feel that magic surge you released" said kitsune. "that might have to do with the bonds she has to the others. for twilight the bonds she made makes anyone attuned to magic she knows to be able to tell if something is wrong with her. this just shows that the others will have to fix their mistake soon." said midnight.

fluttershy was the first to repair her friendship by apologizing for using the stare. rainbow then went next and vowed to listen if something seems wrong. applejack went with her honest heart and also apologized. rarity also apologized for the way she acted. pinkie was the hardest to forgive as she pulled twilight into a hug and cried. kitsune then told twilight's folks how twilight gave shining a riot act lecture for letting her know about the wedding by letter and not in person. again spike and rarity shuddered while looking at sweetie at the same time. that really got everyone else's attention.

"wow guess those two subconsciously fear sweetie acting like twilight there guess those two are fated to be together then again a kirin is said to be good luck back home." said kitsune. "a kirin" asked twilight. "half pony half dragon. they are said to be good omens and fierce protectors. and since spike suppressed his kinds instincts and stopped and reversed a greed-spurt all thanks to rarity she is more likely soul bonded to him as he is after all not that much younger then rarity. he hatched the day you six got your marks after all." said kitsune.

"wow a soul bond is absolute all i read about them is that a soul bond is unbreakable. the fact they both had that reaction while thinking never to repeat my brother's mistake kinda showed that" said twilight. the two in question looked at each other in shock. "and twilight since you hatched spike wouldn't that mean he is technically your son" said kitsune.

"well that depends as the dragon egg at the time was a dud it had the genetic material but no life twilight's magic actually brought life to the egg. still don't know what happened to that dud toothless alligator egg" explained celestia. "doesn't pinkie own a toothless alligator" asked kitsune. "wonder how that egg got all the way to ponyville and how did pinkie hatch it" said twilight. "easy when spike hatched and destroyed the roof from the growth spurt of the magical surge he accidentally sent the egg flying onto sugar cube corner where it stayed for three years until pinkie arrived.i saw it happen when i flew by after performing the sonic rainboom" said rainbow. "i just used the earth pony magic i have to hatch the egg guess gummy is technically my daughter then" said pinkie when everyone turned to look at her.

"and this is why she is the resident fourth wall breaker. she's so random it defies physics to the point of almost being on the level of discord's chaos. suddenly i got reminded of screwball and her mother screwloose" said kitsune with a shudder.

"why those two in particular" asked celestia. "their discord's wife and child" said kitsune. "that explains alot about them and why screwloose seemed to talk like a dog" said celestia. "what i want to know is how is screwloose able to stay alive for so long for over a thousand years. i mean i am able to live as long as you and luna but that's if i don't rust" said kitsune. spike bored pulled out a neon blue crystal to study and as kitsune was back to robot mode at the moment thought nothing. that was until he was suddenly covered in blue lightning. he quickly shifted to beastmode. that stopped the lightning. "spike where did you find that" asked kitsune. "the caves below canterlot" said spike wondering why kitsune asked about that.

"spike that was raw energon the crystallized form of my kind's is part of every cybertronian and as there was a massive shortage of it my kind downgraded to smaller bodies to adapt. cybertronians usually are as large as full grown dragons" said kitsune. "but why did raw energon do that to you" said spike. "raw energon has a kind of radiation that can harm my version of cybertronian biotics the giant versions were to large to be affected but as my body is smaller the radiation can affect me. exposed for to long and end up shut down for a long while. i wonder why energon is on equestria in the first place as i'm from a whole other dimension. i doubt there is a cybertron in this universe" said kitsune.

"we can get back to that later we got a wedding to fix" said twilight as spike put the energon away. "luna i will hand you the process to convert raw energon to their liquid state because even i will have to refuel on it while i am in this universe" said kitsune. the wedding went off without a hitch even though chrysalis disguised herself as twilight's twin who was studying abroad. she was the same purple coat but inversed the mane. her cutie mark was an inverse of twilight's own.

kitsune sighed and was startled by a changeling who was latched onto his back. he could tell it was female and suddenly it transformed into a silver and black maximal femme. the eclipse symbol on her helm clued kitsune in on who she was. "cressent that you how did you get here" said kitsune. "been here for seven years james" said crescent.

"kitsune guardian now just managed to reform chrysalis and found out she was twilight's cousin made the situation awkward here" said kitsune."that and found out spike and rarity are soulbound" he added.

the two watched as the newlyweds left. "wait till you see what i planed for the bachelor party" said spike. "that was supposed to come before the wedding" said kitsune as he walked up with cressent. "really say who's your friend" said spike. "her name is cressent she's a childhood friend turned out she ended up here seven years ago. time between dimensions are different. apparently" said kitsune.

"well at least now i know why one of my subjects was not fully in the hive mind and to think it was my own captain of the guard well that's one mystery cleared up" said chryssalis. "oh congrats on the rank cres" said kitsune. "kit you still haven't shown me your robot mode as i doubt there is raw energon here" said crescent. "actually there is a lot in the caves under the city spike has a fragment." said kitsune."shoot" said cressent as she transformed. "twilight before you go i'm sorry for what my actions caused i failed as your mentor and i want to start over" said celestia. "of course i forgive you but it will take some time for me to trust you again" said twilight.

"we will work on it. but first kitsune transform you deserve a reward for what you managed to do here today" said celestia. "sure henshin" said kitsune transforming. "you're going to make him a knight!" said cressent once she saw what kitsune resembled in robot mode. "of course even i saw that he looks the part just needs the job to fit. and as he is based in ponyville what better place to keep watch due to how close the gates to tartarus are. "said celestia. "now i can see why twilight see's you as a second mother" said kitsune. celestia looked startled. "it was obvious to everyone but you it seemed" chuckled rainbow. "even we saw it when you calmed her down when she got her mark" said velvet.

"well better turn in today was hectic" said kitsune. "good thing i'm moving my hive to ponyville and getting my hive a job as actors" said chryssalis. "well i saw a changeling mare over there that can act as your guide i'm surprised no one noticed. i mean she obsesses over what i used to be before i came to this universe' said kitsune. "what were you before you ended up here" asked rainbow. "human" was his reply. "LYRA HEARTSTRINGS!" shouted rainbow and twilight. "she's a changeling" asked applejack slackjawed.

"yep she has no connection to a hive and was really a member of celestia's guard sent to watch over twilight she told me herself thinking i was just an ordinary if large fox" said kitsune with a chuckle. "you are a prankster" said pinkie. "foxes are known for their pranks heck my reveal to chrysalis is considered a prank. i mean how many other shapeshifters are there besides changelings" said kitsune. "okay i admit that is good you really got me there" said chryssalis with a giggle. "oh and applejack i got to stay away from winona she has been stalking me for the past week. and ever since she saw me defend fluttershy's home that gal was acting like a fangirl around me" said kitsune.

"mah gal has been doing what?" asked applejack. a brown blur suddenly tackled kitsune who found himself in beast mode. nuzzling him was the apple family dog winona. "see what i mean applejack" said kitsune before he ran off and climbed a tree to get away. "winona you and i are not compatible as i'm a machine how many times to i have to tell you" said kitsune as winona somehow climbed the tree and kitsune was backing up on the branch he was on.

crescent looked mad and transformed and bopped the dog on the head dazing the gal long enough for kitsune to run for his life at high speed. the gal though wouldn't give up and followed. "we got to find a way to stop that as i don't think winona get's it" said cressent worried. "tomorrow as it's getting late and kitsune is almost back to ponyville by now" said applejack. "i wouldnt be surprised if the others hid him from her wouldn't be the first time" said fluttershy.

that gave the eight still there and cressent to run after them to save kitsune. celestia then noticed luna who explained about kitsune's prognition made her jaw drop. "he already made a huge change as chrysalis and her hive was supposed to be flung to the badlands by shining and cadence but thanks to kitsune a better solution happened. he really lives up to the name guardian" said luna. unnoticed a certain vixen angel bunny knew was listening and ran towards ponyville. (end chapter)

a/n: okay first off thanks to little miss diva 152 for the review. and now i need some characters for the future squad of maximals for this story. as you might have guessed that once season four comes around we go off cannon for my little pony and get more into the beast wars storyline. so please suggest your oc maximals/predacons and there beastmodes. and please see about making a cover art for this story as i stink at drawing. i can only do keyblades so far. so please submit your oc's name, description, beastmode, personality, and position for the squad. here's an example of most of my own character's info to give you an idea.

name: kitsune guardian or 'kit'

description:he was mostly black and white with crimson being the dominant color. his legs were that of a foxes with a silver band at the ankle and was split at the knee to reveal a metal kneecap. his thighs were chrome and had outer armor that looked like part of a fox was compressed into that spot. his hips were black and had a band on top that looked like a belt with a maximal symbol as a buckle. it was a black face of an animal in a red background. his lower abdomen was comprised of silver metal with black trim. his arms were similar to his legs only they looked more like knight armor with silver joints. his head was the clincher though. it resembled the first version of cheetor's head only fox themed and looked mixed with lio juniors head. it was red and his mouth area was comprised of silver metal and had four fangs two above and two below. his eyes were blue and had a silver pupil that looked a lot like a cats. his helmet was red and trimmed with black. his hair was now a more calm red. he looked at the eyes of the fox on his chest to see the eyes color was amber but had the same pupil as his optics.

beastmode: wolf sized fox

personality: protector

alignment: maximal.

position:leader.

weapon: knight sword/lance

secondary:shield.

theme:knight

age:14

and thats it. if you want to add combiners then you should list the members and give a description of the combined form. i'm going to do a mix of all the beast wars saga including neo and 2nd. and maybe beast machines. so good luck and also choose who your character is staying with of the my little pony cast. my oc is staying with fluttershy and crescent is staying with chrysalis so those two are yes kitsune is technically me but not. so this is a pseudo-self insert. fight scenes won't appear until the crystal empire does. and also to the

readers what you just read was my own thoughts on the royal wedding and how it seemed odd that twilight actually forgave them so quick. and so soon after the discord incident. at that. like i said it is going to take some time for twilight to fully recover from this and revive the elements of harmony. don't worry they will be back to normal when the crystal empire events end. they wouldn't have worked as twilight's friendship with the others was strained already in cannon in that the other five still felt guilt at the time so it wasn't going to work anyway. this was truly my honest opinion there. that and i did notice twilight's cutie-mark vanished during the pinkie sense episode. you know when she rage shifted into a shout out to pokemon.

so you would be shocked at how that one detail can make an unusual connection to changelings. they usually don't have cutie marks but for midnight the reason why he looks different was that he was pony form for so long some of it carried over to his true form here. had to have some way of redeeming the changeling queen. and what better then have her being blood related to the ponies she was targeting by accident. like i said she had no idea she was related to shining and twilight. hence why kitsune said it would be awkward. well that's enough from me see you all next time.


End file.
